


Deal?

by SoftKing



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Crossdressing Kink, Fanart, Kinktober, Live, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underwear Kink, and waylon is desperate to live, dubcon solely bc eddie isnt completely sane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: Waylon plays along with Eddie's proposal and becomes his "wife". This includes dressing up for his husband as a surprise, which is a little hard to do if you're chained to a bed, but Eddie insists it's for his protection. Protection in a dangerous place and all he has to do is dress up (sometimes literally) for his new husband and play the part of a doting wife. It'll be easy... right?





	Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually write something for this later, like after kinktober bc we in the weddie fandom are starving for some content. Drop a kudos if you enjoy and stick around for more.

"Oh, _darling_..."


End file.
